


The Diner

by SophieD



Series: Leverage  Date Nights [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Boredom, Car Sex, Come on, F/F, Hook Up, Mystery, Pick Up, Sex, Stranger - Freeform, Work, provocative clothing, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara picks up a stranger for a bit of afternoon fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Messages are always fun and give me ideas for more stories.

I’m sitting by myself in the restaurant. I look at my watch and sigh. I should be heading back to the office but my heart just isn’t in it. It’s been so long since I’ve had any sort of break. I’m just exhausted. And bored. I need a vacation, a night out, something to break the monotony of working all day and going home alone every night. The only real company I’ve had lately is my iPad.

I check my watch again. Now I'm going to be late. I'm sure my coworkers will notice, not that they pay me much attention when I'm there. With no big projects  
to work on, everyone has just been sitting in their offices waiting. Waiting for what? I have no idea. Some business? Some excitement? We've been lacking both of those for a while now. 

I flag down the waitress and have her refresh my coffee. No point in getting back to nothing. I fold up the newspaper and lay it on the table. I begin to halfheartedly to fill in the squares on the crossword puzzle.

The waitress drops the check on the table and I throw a few bills down on top of it but I make no move to leave. In my peripheral vision, I see the waitress come back by the table but I don't bother to acknowledge her presence. I'm not much in a talking mood. 

I jump when the woman I thought was the waitress suddenly stops and slides into the booth across from me. I look up at her and my mouth falls open. She is quite beautiful with long blonde hair and startling blue eyes but that's not what catches my attention. The blouse she is wearing is very tight and cut very low. Her ample breasts look as though they might jump out of it at any second. I find it difficult not to stare. This doesn't seem to bother her and I realize that this is precisely the reaction she wanted. 

While I continue to contemplate the physics of bra construction, she begins to talk. "I hope this is ok" she says in a throaty voice. "I've never done anything like this before but I couldn't help noticing that you have the most beautiful eyes". 

I manage to drag my gaze to her face and reply "Um. Thank you. Your eyes are nice too." Mentally I kick myself. This woman is obviously coming on to me and "your eyes are nice too" is the best I can come up with? No wonder I'm sleeping alone every night. 

She's waiting. Hoping for some sort of conversation. I try to think of something that doesn't involve the size or shape of her breasts. "I..uh..I should probably be  
getting back to work". I tell her. Stupid stupid stupid. Quickly I add "unless you want some coffee?" She shakes her head no as she starts to slide out of the booth. As she stands I can see that's she's tall and very nicely shaped. Her skirt is very short and as tight as her top. She turns with a flip of her hair and begins to walk away 

I am mentally chastising myself for my stupidity when she turns and slides a card across the table top to me. "Call me some time." She says then walks away.   
I stare at the card. It's a plain card. Just her name and a phone number. I wonder why a woman would carry such a card. Is it for pick-ups? Or for her work? What exactly is her work I wonder?

"What am I doing?" I ask myself. This is the most exciting thing that's happened to me in weeks, maybe my entire life, and I'm just letting it walk out the door. I jump up, banging my knees on the underside of the table and swearing under my breath. I'm getting smoother and smoother. 

I hurry to the door but the blonde is nowhere to be seen. Figures. I blew my one and only chance at that. I walk slowly to my car, using my electronic key to unlock it before I get there. I sit in the front seat, hands on the wheel and keys in the ignition but I have to desire to actually start it.

I am surprised again when I hear the door to the back seat open. I glance in the rear view mirror to see the blonde slide in and close the door behind her. She says nothing, just sits and makes eye contact with me in the mirror. 

I ponder the situation. It is certainly an unusual one and I am not entirely sure how to act. Does she want a ride? Or to rob me? Or is she expecting something else? I think the 'something else' is the least likely scenario but I figure I may never see an opportunity like this again so I might as well go for it. 

I open my door and climb out of my car, shutting it behind me. I half expect her to jump into the front and abscond with my car but she doesn't move. 

I am standing with my hand on the handle to the rear door, hoping for some sort of cue from the blonde that I have guessed right. She gives me a smile and I quickly open the door and throw myself in, pulling the door shut behind me. What should happen next I have not a clue. 

Finally the woman speaks again. "I told you I've never done this sort of thing but I find you extremely attractive." I nod, wisely deciding that talking would not improve the situation. She continues "anyway I just thought that maybe we could, you know, get together and see what happens".   
Again I am transfixed by the antigravity property of her breasts as she reaches and undoes the first button. I can feel a flutter in my stomach as I realize that this is really going to happen. She undoes another button and her breasts practically pop out of her top. She is not wearing a bra and I feel my cheeks flush with arousal.   
I can't stand it anymore and I reach out to touch her. She sucks in her breath as my hand wraps around her breast. Before I know it, my mouth is on her, tasting and teasing her nipple while I wrap my fingers around the other. She is breathing heavily now and I squeeze and pinch. She groans quietly as I give her a little nip. Before I know it, she is undressed to the waist and her skirt is pushed up. She pulls me hard to her and kisses me with urgency. She grabs my hand and pushes it down between her legs while her hands begin to fumble with the button on my jeans. 

I try to give her what she wants but I am having difficulty thinking as she slides her hand down the front of my pants and grabs me. She kisses me hard again then gasps and shudders as my fingers find their spot. She grabs me harder and falls forward onto me. I help her to slide my pants down. She is on me with a ferocity I have never known. It's not long before we are both breathing hard, her head in my lap and my fingers in her hair. My entire body explodes then goes limp as she pushes me over the edge into ecstasy.   
Slowly she sits up and begins to dress herself. She opens the car door and lets herself out. She straightens her blouse and says "don't forget to call me some time" then slams the door shut and calmly walks away. 

I am still sitting in the back seat of my car, pants down, trying to catch my breath and process what just happened. The whole experience is something that only happens in dreams and the back pages of dirty magazines, certainly not to people like me. I'm sure once the shock wears off, I will wonder if maybe it wasn't all just a fantasy brought on by sexual frustration. 

I realize I still have my pants down around my ankles in my car in a busy parking lot and I am suddenly self-conscious. I quickly pull myself back together and try to move from the backseat to the front without drawing any attention to myself. I feel as if everyone around saw everything that happened. I start the car and drive as fast as I dare back to my office.   
Before I enter the office I check to make sure everything is as it should be; clothes straight, no embarrassing stains or down zippers. As casually as I can, I enter the building, hoping to make it to my office without anyone noticing me. 

Too late. I am greeted at the door by one of my co-workers, a young girl who seems to be very excited. She bounces up to me, practically squealing with glee. "What is it Parker?" I ask. "Sophie! Did you know Tara is in town?" "Is she?" I reply as I turn toward my office with a smile.


End file.
